This invention relates generally to appliances, and more particularly, to vertical lift door assemblies for appliances.
Known appliances typically include a door for closing access to the appliance. The door is hinged along one of the edges of the door and swings open. The door therefore requires an amount of clear space at the front to allow for the door to open. Objects in front of the appliance may interfere with the opening of the door.